Summer Shudder
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: Summer love is for fools. Renesmee Cullen made him into one. Nahuel/Renesmee. Dedicated to Emily McDonald.


**Title: **Summer Shudder

**Fandom: **Books - Twilight

**Pairing/s: **Nahuel/Renesmee

**Rating: **T for language and some scenes.

**Summary: **Summer love is for fools. Renesmee Cullen made him into one.

**Dedicated to Emily McDonald for the longest and loveliest review I have ever received. It's nice to know some people are Team Nahuel out there. This story won't be too long. Only 3-4 chapters. **

**Nahuel's sisters appearance and characterization are of my own imagination. Agnes' appearance is based off Emily de Raven, Stella is based off Jessica Lowndes, Lili is based off Dakota Blue Richards, Nahuel is based off Logan Lerman and Huilen is based off Lena Olin.  
**

* * *

_To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love. But then one suffers from not loving. Therefore to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer. To suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy then is to suffer. But suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be unhappy one must love, or love to suffer, or suffer from too much happiness. I hope you're getting this down._ **– Woody Allen**

**

* * *

**

When Nahuel got a phone call from Edward Cullen asking if it was alright with them if his only daughter stayed with them for a few weeks he didn't really know what to expect.

Maybe it was because he still thought of Renesmee as that week old little girl he saw in that clearing seven years ago or his sisters' excited squealing almost rendered him deaf but he certainly was not expecting the sight of this angelic girl with perfect rosy skin, copper Botticelli curls and chocolate brown eyes to appear on their doorstep as if she just walked off a runway.

To say Renesmee Carlie Cullen grew up from that sweet little girl seven years ago was an understatement.

"I crashed my dad's Volvo into a tree." She explained in a voice like tinkling bells but her manner spoke of high-breeding and one who was used to nothing but the best in life.

He, along with his aunt and sisters blinked in surprise at her explanation before Hulien stepped forward and enveloped the girl in a hug. He could see Renesmee's face from where he was standing and she looked more than a little comfortable with his aunt's friendliness. Huilen was naturally warm with her smile and actions. Even as a vampire, she managed to save parts of her humanity. Frozen at thirty five, there was a gravity about her that came with being turned at such an age.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Huilen said once they parted. "We hope you'll feel right at home."

"Thank you for having me." The copper-haired girl responded with a smile too sweet to be real and her brown eyes started inspecting their apartment with carefully hidden disdain.

He felt a wave of annoyance at her spoiled behavior. It was not like they had a granddad with an accumulated wealth over the decades of being a doctor. He along with his aunt and two older sisters all had jobs to keep their selves afloat. Still, this house in the lower Manhattan was better than most places they stayed in over the years.

Agnes stepped forward and offered her hand to Renesmee. Out of all his sisters, she was the most proper one and the most intimidating. Frozen at twenty one with her blonde hair and icy blue eyes, not to mention she was almost six feet tall. "Hello Renesmee, my name's Agnes. I'm Nahuel's older sister. We didn't get a chance to meet last time." By 'last time', during the almost massacre…

"Nice to meet you," The copper-haired girl just responded quietly.

Stella didn't miss a bit and pushed Agnes out of the way to envelop Renesmee in another hug. Stella was Agnes opposite in coloring. Perpetually eighteen with long wavy black hair, dark blue eyes and lips red like cherries. "Nice to finally meet you…Ren? Can I call you Ren?"

Renesmee just responded with a dazed "Yeah, sure." It's only been five minutes and they were already half way to freaking her out.

"Great! I'm Estrella but just call me Stella."

Nahuel had a half mind to call his sister's weird behavior out but thought none of it. Revenge and Stella were best friends.

"And this is the youngest, Lili." Stella practically pulled out the petite strawberry blonde's arm as she tugged her forward. "Lili say hello to our guest."

He couldn't but feel sorry for his younger sibling as she blushed from all the unwanted attention and mumbled out a "hello". Eternally fourteen, Lili was his favorite sister and was opinionated and much smarter than she looked with her strawberry blonde curls and hazel eyes. She was like a doll.

"And let's not forget, our only brother…" Stella made to grab him but he dodged her in time and sped away as far away from the crazy brunette as possible. "…the insufferable Nahuel."

'Bite me' He mouthed back as Renesmee stared at him in amusement.

Stella rolled her eyes at him and flipped her hair in that way that served to make her appear bitchier.

"I'm sure, Renesmee's tired." Huilen finally cut in. "Nahuel, why don't you help Renesmee with her luggage?"

Luggage? That wasn't what Nahuel would call the pile of suitcases and bags in their living room. In fact, he was sure that if he sold all the expensive clothing, he could end world hunger in a zilch.

Muttering to himself about gender inequality, he carried the mountain of luggage up the stairs with Renesmee following to see what room she would be staying in. Renesmee would be rooming with Stella as Agnes shared hers with Huilen and Lili shared hers with him.

Hopefully, the little princess wouldn't complain so much. They did the best they could and put up a spare bed with the extra flowery pink bed sheets and comforter Stella kept in her closet.

"It's not The Palace but it's what we got." He said as he dumped the bags on her bed. But Renesmee's attention wasn't on him. She was too busy staring at Stella's collection of glass figurines and the framed pictures on the wall.

Inwardly, he hoped to whatever supreme being up there she would not turn around and see 'The Wall of Shame' that Stella had constructed over the past few months that star of which was him in different embarrassing moments in collected pictures.

Maybe there was a god since she didn't look even in the general direction of the wall and focused her attention instead at the view outside the window. She gave a little shocked gasp at whatever she saw and pulled away, drawing back the curtains and blushing red.

"Your neighbors are exhibitionists…and have a leather fetish." She quipped, trying to save face and started to unpack her bags. It seemed she was alike with Agnes with the need to always be doing something.

He resisted the urge to go and check if what she said about their neighbors _was_ true since the Pines were a middle-aged couple that did pay him to mow their yard. He wouldn't be able to mow grass properly if he had _that _image in his head.

"Right, um, dinner's at seven. Just tell us if you need anything."

And with that he made his exit.

"Oh, Nahuel?"

He stopped in his tracks and backpedaled inside the room. "Yes?"

"You look really cute with pink hair." She remarked cheekily, holding up a picture she had snatched from 'The Wall of Shame'.

Oh the _shame_.

Blushing furiously, he virtually ran downstairs, cursing Stella to hell and beyond.


End file.
